


This Is No Ordinary Love

by goddess_julie



Series: But I Know Yes I Know (We'll Be Alright) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Mentions of Louis and Harry, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!direction, girldirection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Niall and Zayn to talk to Liam.  A proposition is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is No Ordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading. I appreciate all of your kudos.

“Zee,” Niall whines from her place on the couch. She’s got her feet up on the coffee table and a bowl of crisps balanced on her stomach. “You’re going to freak him out before we even get to ask him.”

Zayn rolls the vacuum back into the living room, redoing the spot under Niall’s legs. She goes as far as to vacuum around her on the couch and suck the crisp that is currently en route to her mouth up into the lengthy suction tube. It is when she sees the mutinous expression on Niall’s face, the way her neck is now passed blushing to an angry red that she flips the switch to the off position and sighs.

“I’m sorry babe,” Zayn flicks the power on once more to clean the crumbs that have fallen from Niall’s lap as she shifts her position. “Okay, NOW I’m sorry.”

“If you don’t put the fucking vacuum away and sit the fuck down you’re going to be sorry.”

There is no hint of amusement on Niall’s face which is an indication of how far she’s pushed the blonde. Zayn rushes to follow instruction and nearly trips over herself to sit on the sofa next to Niall. They’re both silent, Niall having gone as far to mute the programme she’d been watching. Niall turns to face Zayn and waits patiently for her to crack.

It takes almost no time at all. Zayn think she should be offended, but is actually proud of Niall for knowing how to handle her.

“Okay, so maybe I’m stressing.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Niall deadpans. Her eyes narrow as she grabs Zayn’s hands in her own. “Why?”

“What if he says no?”

“He won’t.”

“If he does?”

“We’ll deal with it.”

“How?”

Niall sighs. “I don’t know. How about we worry about it when we have to?”

“Fine.” Zayn flinches at the expression Niall shoots her. She grins and shakes herself of the anxiety she’s feeling. “He’s going to come over. He’s going to hear our proposal. He’s going to say yes!” The smile she receives is enough to relieve any more tension or anxiety she is feeling. Zayn curls into Niall’s embrace and lets herself be held. There is a knock on the door at six o’clock sharp and they know it’s Liam. 

Niall flashes Zayn a smile as she stands up. “We ready for this?”

Zayn jumps to her feet and shakes herself out again. She stretches her neck to the side a few times, working out the kinks. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s do this.”

They both greet Liam at the door who, as expected, looks alarmed and slightly overwhelmed. It is most likely due to the manic grins they’re both flashing at him, but they pull him inside and greet him with enthusiastic hugs. Niall takes his coat while Zayn leads him over to the couch.

“Hey Leemo.” Niall can see how suspicious he is so she tries to tone down her own nerves. She sits in the chair next to the sofa. Zayn is sitting comfortably beside Liam who has settled back into the couch but still has confusion lingering in his eyes.

“Nialler. Zee,” Liam says with a smile. “How are you both?”

“We’re good Leeyum.” Zayn gets up and heads towards the kitchen. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Whatever you’re having.” 

The conversation starts off easy. The women know they need to not come off too strong and overeager. Just because it’s something they have been discussing for the past few weeks, it’s new to Liam and will most likely come as a shock. Zayn is pretty surprised that neither of them had let the guys in on this aspect of their plans, only that they were going to start to try for a family.

Liam’s been at their flat for just over an hour. They’ve caught up on Liam’s life the past while as he’s caught up on both of theirs. It wasn’t to suspicious inviting him over for take out dinner and conversation, since it was something he still did often with Zayn. Dinner arrived and they all found themselves around the cozy dinner table, sharing multiple cartons of vindaloo, korma, rice and naan.

They’ve tucked in and conversation has slowed due to them eating. It’s then that Niall had suggested they bring up the topic with Liam. 

“Leemo? Can we talk to you about something?” She blushes as he grins at her. His eyes are warm and his smile lights up his whole face. Niall says a silent prayer that he agrees to their plan. Now that they’ve discussed it, she doesn’t know of anyone else she’d like to have their children with.

“You know you can talk to me about anything,” he says confidently. He watches Niall and Zayn partake in a silent conversation with their eyes and he can’t help but chuckle. “Out with it, the both of you.”

‘Leeyum,” Zayn scolds. “At our pace.”

It is as if he realizes how serious whatever they want to talk to him about is and the smile drops from his face immediately. “Fuck, is everything okay?”

“Zee,” Niall hisses. “I told you you’d scare him.”

“You’re both scaring me if I’m honest.”

Both women take a deep breath before they start over. “Replay.” Zayn whispers softly which makes them all chuckle. She looks up at Niall before focusing on Liam. “You know I love you right?”

“I love you too Zayn.” Liam looks at Niall and smiles. “And I love you too Ni. Whatever you need to tell me, it’ll be okay. We can work it through.”

Niall lets out a giggle. “Well, it’s not more of us telling you something, but asking you.”

“Anything you need. Just tell me and we’ll make it happen.”

Zayn’s eyebrows raise and she smiles. This was much easier than she’d expected and she cheers quietly as her eyes meet Niall’s. Niall, who is giving her a very skeptical look and is shaking her head. 

“But yay, Ni.” Zayn cheers. “He said yes.”

“He doesn’t know what he’s saying yes to you harpy,” Niall throws a piece of naan across the table to hit Zayn squarely in the forehead. She looks at Liam who is staring at her fondly.

“Oh no, continue. If you need, feel free to get naked and wrestle in front of me.”

This time it’s Niall who is grinning as Zayn covers her face with her hand.

“Plan B it is,” Niall cheers.

“No.”

“But?”

“No.”

Niall pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. “Fine.”

“So what are we talking about here girls?”

Zayn and Niall continue their conversation with their eyes. 

“Zee?”

Zayn blushes.

“Nialler?”

Niall smiles.

“Now I’m getting worried. Have I just agreed to help you commit some crime? Like murder someone and hide the body? Because this is something I definitely would expect from Lou. And well Harry because you know that Harry will follow Lou blindly so when one gets in trouble, they’re both in trouble. And while I promised I’d help him that one time, we’d made an agreement that I’d never have to do that again.”

Liam laughs as both of the girls’ eyes widen.

“Are you going to make me kill someone?”

Zayn shakes her head while Niall flails in her seat.

“Wewantyoutobethefatherofourbabies.”

Zayn slaps her forehead with the palm of her hand while Liam freezes.

“Pardon?” Liam leans towards Niall who has covered her mouth with her hand.

This was proving to be more awkward and difficult than they’d imagined.

Niall takes a deep breath and flashes Liam her cutest grin. “So we were talking right, and we want to start a family.”

“Yes.” Liam looks very suspicious. And wary, he looks very wary.

“And so we went over how we want to do it. Who is going to get pregnant. If we both want to, or if it’s just going to be one of us.”

“And?”

Zayn steps in, voice steady. “We both want to have children. Not at the same time, but at some point we both want to give birth to at least one of our children.”

For a moment, Liam forgets himself and grins fondly at both of them. “You’ll both be lovely mums,” he says.

“So. Since no penis and no sperm means we have to look elsewhere,” Zayn explains.

“I know how it works Zee, thanks.”

“Great,” Niall chirps. “Since you know, then you understand that we need to seek outside sources. But we don’t want some stranger knocking either of us up.”

“Niall,” both Liam and Zayn moan together.

Niall’s lips curl into a grin as she shimmies in her seat. “That was pretty hot, do it again. Moan my name together, all sexy like.”

This time Liam sounds scandalized and Zayn sounds amused.

“Anyways, so we don’t want some stranger to be our baby daddy. And we need help with Operation Baby Get In My Belly, so we discussed all of our options.”

Liam turns to Zayn and whispers loudly. “Seriously? Operation Baby…”

“Don’t say it. Please, it will just encourage her.”

“FOCUS,” Niall scolds, bringing both Liam and Zayn back to attention. “So we discussed all of our options and… Zee?”

All evidence of amusement and joking slips from Zayn’s face. She takes Liam’s hand in hers and brings it close to her chest, sliding closer to him. Their gazes meet and Niall is overwhelmed by the emotion between them. She feels her stomach flutter and her heart race at the sight.

“Leeyum, I love you so much. Nialler loves you so much. And we want, we would be honoured if you’d help us start our family.” Zayn watches Liam blink a few times as he processes her request. She knows she has to be clear, both in their wishes and their reasons for it. “We don’t want anyone else for this, only you. When we discussed who we would want as a father to our children, we both independently chose you. You’re brilliant and beautiful and so kind and loving. Any child would be lucky to have you as their father and we just wanted to ask to see if maybe you’d like to be a part of our family.”

Liam blinks back the tears in his eyes while he tries to swallow the swell of emotion stuck in his throat. He looks between the two women, from raven to blonde, hazel eyes to blue. They are both wearing mirroring smiles that convey their worry and anxiety. Their eyes telling of how much it’s taken them to ask him.

“I don’t know what to say,” he admits softly. He reaches out to grab Niall’s hand in his free one, lacing their fingers together. He watches as they both deflate, their eyes meeting in silent conversation as Niall nods her head as though she’ll accept his polite decline.

Sickness churns in Liam’s stomach and he tightens his hands in theirs.

“You misunderstand,” he whispers. “I’m not saying no. No was never even a consideration.”

The shock on their faces is almost instant and he faintly hears them both gasp in surprise.

“I don’t know how to tell you how much this means to me. I can’t believe…” Liam swallows thickly as he shifts his attention back and forth from each of them. “Are you sure?”

“We have flow charts and pie graphs,” Niall admits with a watery chuckle. “I might have made a power point presentation if need be.”

“And Niall came up with Plan B,” Zayn is crying tears of overwhelming joy and disbelief.

All Liam has to do is raise his eyebrows and they all break out into laughter. It’s Zayn who explains.

“Well we didn’t know what we were going to do if you said no, so Niall had a contingency plan. It was basically for us to tag team you and convince you to fuck a baby into us.”

“We can still implement plan B,” Liam suggests as he wiggles his eyebrows. I mean, I wouldn’t want all that planning to go to waste.”

They all break into laughter as they get up from the table. Dinner is clearly over, none are hungry any longer, and now it’s the time for discussion. Real discussion of how they are going to proceed further and when. Zayn first moves to Niall to hug her, pulling her close in a tight embrace.

“We’re really doing this baby,” she whispers against the blonde’s ear. “I love you so much.” She can feel wetness against her thin tee shirt and holds Niall while she breaks into a bout of happy tears.

“I can’t believe it,” Niall whispers back. She jumps when she feels Liam’s arms wrap around her from behind, taking them both into his arms.

“My girls,” his voice is rough and filled with emotion. “I love you both so much. Thank you for this gift. I can’t even tell you how much it means to me to do this with you.”

Zayn cups Liam’s jaw in her hands, stroking his stubble affectionately. “Are you sure Leeyum? This is a big decision, it’s okay if you need to think about it.”

“I don’t.” He is firm in his answer.

Niall sniffles into Zayn’s throat. “What about Sophia?”

“S’not about her, is it?”

Zayn glares at Liam. He shrugs. 

“She’ll understand. If she doesn’t then she’s not the woman I want to be with. This is so much bigger than her or I. This is about you both and the family you want, the life you want to bring into this world.”

“We want you to be a part of his or her life though,” Zayn admits softly. “The babies will know you as their daddy. We want you to be in our lives.”

“And I will,” Liam promises. “For everything you want me to be.”

Zayn nods as she leans forward to kiss Niall first and then Liam. “We’re going to sit down and go over everything proper. Legalities and where we need to go for a doctor.” She stops when Liam nods his head in agreement.

“Of course. Whatever you both want, when you want and where you want me. Just let me know.” He turns Niall around so that he can look down at her, cupping her face in his hands. “We’re going to do this babe. The three of us.”

Niall finds herself getting lost in his smile and the promise in his eyes. She kisses his lips as he pulls her into a tight embrace. She burrows herself against his chest as she feels Zayn pressing in close to her back, her breasts against her shoulder blades.”

“You can talk to me about anything you know,” he whispers against Niall’s hair. “I’m here for both of you.”

Niall’s eyes are wet once again when she pulls away nodding.

“I know Leemo.”

“So I just have one question,” Liam tries and fails to hide his grin.

“Yes you were our first choice,” Zayn says as she rolls her eyes. She sees Niall’s face scrunch up in amusement and boops her in the nose.

“Obviously,” Liam follows the girls to curl up on the couch, all three of them tangled together. When they’re settled, Niall promises to clean up their dinner later, once she can move again, he laughs.

“Who’s telling Louis?”

Niall and Zayn cackle as they both call “Not it” loudly.

“I see how it is,” Liam groans.

“But you’re so masculine, Leemo. You’ve got to protect your baby mamas.”

“Oh god, I’m going to regret this. I can feel it now.” His smile contradicts his words and he curls further into Zayn and Niall’s embrace.

“Not a chance Leeyum.”

“We’ll do it like we do everything,” Niall sighs as she burrows further into Zayn’s embrace. “Together.”

“And with alcohol, lots of alcohol.”

“Exactly.


End file.
